


Wind Beneath My Wings

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Have Mates, Angst, Canon compliant to Season 5, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Swear Every Lovemaking Scene Reads Like A Bodice Ripper When I Write It, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, bottom!Michael, canonverse, lovemaking, reconcilliation, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Michael were once upon a time mates. They still are, but when Lucifer was imprisoned in the Cage, the bond acted as if he was dead. Now he's back topside, ready to wreck havoc on the world. But can he and Michael reconcile?





	Wind Beneath My Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL @mrsimoshen, who requested a Michifer story like this one! I hope you enjoy it, sorry it took so long to get to you!! <3

THEN: 

_ “Michael,” Lucifer hummed, tracing his fingernail over Michael’s bare chest, “Do you think we’ll be like this forever?”  _

_ “I hope so, my little lark,” Michael chuckled, kissing the top of Lucifer’s head as he rubbed his hand up and down Lucifer’s back. “I believe we will, though. Nothing’s going to come between us, Lucifer. I promise you.”  _

_ Lucifer smiled mischievously and clambered on top of Michael, sitting up so the thin linen sheet that covered them fell, exposing both of them. Lucifer was unconcerned about his lack of dress as he ran his hands down his body. _

_ “Then, show me, my Viceroy,” Lucifer purred. “Show me that promise.”  _

_ “With pleasure, my sweet songbird,” Michael hummed in reply, grasping Lucifer's hips. “Fly for me.”  _

 

NOW: 

Lucifer scowled at his brother as Michael entered the abandoned convent, footsteps echoing softly. The bond within him flared to life, recognizing his mate and his inner self, his younger self, cried out for him to run to Michael, to hug him and kiss him and make love to him. But being thrown in the Cage, having the Mark shoved onto him. . . It was too much for Lucifer’s mostly bitter heart to bear. 

“Lucifer,” Michael said calmly. Politely. As if they were there to discuss the weather, or that they had parted on good terms.

“Michael,” Lucifer bit out, straightening his feathers and looking at his brother. His mate. “You’re looking well.” 

Michael ran his hand over his face and looked at Lucifer with a kind of sadness to him. It was evident what he was saying.  _ You’re not. _

“I’m sorry,” Michael said softly. 

“Do you know what it feels like,” Lucifer asked softly, “To be completely isolated? Totally? I thought it would be so bad if I could feel you, if I could hear you, if I could just hold onto that bond of ours to allow it to guide me.” 

Michael’s eyes widened. He had noticed that the bond hadn’t twinged once the entire time Lucifer was in the Cage, but he had a lot of other things on his mind. With Gabriel gone, Lucifer imprisoned, and their Father disappearing into parts unknown, he hadn’t had time to really notice. “You mean-”

“I’ve only felt the bond since my Vessel set me free from my Cage,” Lucifer snapped. “My last hope at sanity was gone, taken from me. Good Father, Michael, it’s like you were  _ dead!!” _

Pigeons were spooked out of their nesting places by Lucifer's shout, scattering and cooing as they flew out. A vein throbbed in Lucifer's temple as he stared at Michael. 

Michael sighed heavily and took a step closer to Lucifer. “Nothing I can say or do will take away that pain,” he said softly. “And I can't begin to imagine how horrific the Cage was for you. I don't want to.” 

Lucifer snorted and folder his arms across his chest to glare at his mate.

“But I could have been crueler,” Michael said. “Father wanted me to. He wanted me to break the bond with you. Forever.” 

Lucifer jerked his head up to stare wide eyes at Michael. “Did he want me dead?” he asked. 

“I don't know,” Michael said honestly. “But I refused. Told him that he would have to cast me down too if he didn't like that. He didn't but let me have my way.” He reached out to Lucifer, palm up and trusting. “I want to show you that I'm not the bad guy.” 

“No,” Lucifer said bitterly. “You just follow orders.” 

Michael winced. He deserved that. “Lucifer, please. Let me attempt to make things right. Let's call off the Apocalypse. At least until Father demands it. Let's be mates and lovers again. Let me show you I still love you, despite all of this. You're my love, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked at Michael with suspicion. “You didn't stray?” 

Michael gave a hollow laugh. “Even if I could,” he said, “no one would've taken me. Only you were brave enough. Only you, my songbird.” 

Lucifer's heart clenched at the moniker and he gave a sad smile. “You didn't forget, starlight,” he said softly. 

“No, love.” Michael stepped closer. “Will you take me back? Please?” 

Lucifer looked at Michael, searching for any insincerity while every fiber of his being screamed at him to just run to his mate and never let go. 

Michael held a rather unnecessary breath, watching Lucifer calculate everything.

Finally, Lucifer placed his hand in Michael's. “You owe me.” 

“And I will spend the rest of my life proving how sorry I am,” Michael said, tugging Lucifer close and wrapping him up in a hug. “I've missed you, my songbird.” 

“I've missed you too, starlight,” Lucifer whispered as he clung to Michael, as if he could take every nightmare away. 

“You're safe now,” Michael soothed. “I've got you.” He rubbed his hand over his back as he talked. “I'm not letting you go.” 

“You're on bottom for the next several years,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Michael gave a low, rough laugh. “I think I can live with that.” 

“Good,” Lucifer said. 

 

It took a while before they were able to have sex again. Hell, it took a while before Lucifer was acquainted with  _ touch  _ in general. Michael had to graduate like fifty levels before he could even kiss Lucifer. Even hugs were given on a rare basis as Lucifer just grew acclimated to touch. 

It pained Michael  _ so much. _ Lucifer used to be so affectionate and to see him shy away from simple touches and gestures made Michael want to tear out his Grace and become human so Lucifer would have no reason to fear him.

Michael was patient, though. He knew that he had to gain Lucifer’s trust and affection back and counted each thing as a personal victory. First the hand holding, then the hair stroking. Michael’s not surprised that one of the first things Lucifer felt comfortable with was the hair stroking. Lucifer loved having his hair combed and stroked through, and he found it very comforting. 

Lucifer had to be the first to initiate hugs. Cuddles. Arms around shoulders and waists as they walked. Kisses. Michael never initiated, instead waited for Lucifer to start doing it and even then, before he initiated, he asked for Lucifer’s consent. Lucifer’s trust was so important, and Michael wanted to show that he would never again betray that trust. 

“Why do you ask before you do something?” Lucifer asked one day. They were in a motel room, with Michael leaning against the headboard and Lucifer’s head in his lap. Michael’s fingers were slowly stroking through his hair.

“Do you not want me to?” Michael asked softly, looking down at his mate. 

“No, I don’t mind, I was just. . . curious,” Lucifer said. 

Michael sighed softly. “Lucifer, I betrayed your trust. By asking your permission, I’m trying to regain that trust. I don’t want to hurt you. Ever again. Especially not the way I did all those eons ago.”

Lucifer nodded, sighing softly as he shifted.

“By asking your permission to even hold your hand,” Michael continued, “I’m giving you that power back. Because I want you to understand that you have just as much of a say in this as I do. Even more so. I wasn’t the one who was hurt. You were. And so it’s important to me that you understand how much power you have now. Does that make sense?” 

Lucifer looked up and smiled. “Yes,” he said. “Thanks.” 

“Of course,” Michael smiled. “That’s what mates are for.” 

They sat in amicable silence for a while, Michael still stroking Lucifer’s hair, until Lucifer spoke up again. 

“Do I have to ask in order to initiate?” 

“Only if you want to,” Michael said honestly. “I’m doing it out of respect towards you and your feelings. To make you feel in control. And because I love you. You don’t have to, especially if you feel it’ll hinder whatever progress you feel like making at the moment.” 

Lucifer gave a small smile. “You mean that?” 

“Of course, love,” Michael said. “And soon, I won’t feel the need to ask you before I touch you. But that’s on your terms, not mine. Okay?” 

Lucifer nodded before sitting up and kissing Michael chastely, cupping his mate’s face. “I’m sorry that I’m like this,” he whispered.

“No, my little lark,” Michael cooed, gently cupping the back of Lucifer’s head and stroking his hair. “Don’t be sorry for needing to heal and taking your time. Okay? You have nothing to apologize for in this. I promise.” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned into the hair stroking. “I just. . . I want to make up so much with you, to take advantage that I’m here, with you, that we’re still mated and bonded and that you still love me but-”

“Little lark,” Michael murmured, pressing a gentle finger to Lucifer’s lips to stop his rambling. “Shh. I know. It’s okay. I know. But this isn’t an overnight solution. You can’t just snap your fingers and say ‘I’m better now’ with this. This will take time and effort. And it’ll take as much time as it needs, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded and sighed. “I know, I’m just tired of feeling like this.”

“May I hold you?” Michael asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded again and curled up in Michael’s lap. The older archangel’s arms wrapped around Lucifer and held him close, resting his chin on the top of his younger lover’s head. 

“It’ll pass, little lark,” Michael soothed. “It’ll pass. And you will know when it’s passed.” 

“I just don’t want you to get impatient and walk away,” Lucifer admitted quietly. 

“I won’t,” Michael said softly, starting to rock Lucifer. “Walk away, that is. I might get impatient, but only because I want this as badly as you. But I’ll do my best not to rush you, and let you take this at your own pace. Okay?” 

Lucifer nodded and sighed softly. “Okay,” he whispered. “Thanks, Mi.” 

Michael’s heart and Grace fluttered happily at the nickname. “You’re welcome, little lark.” He pressed the softest kiss to blond hair. “You’re more than welcome. Don’t worry. I’ll help you fly again. I promise.”

  
  


Michael was determined to keep his promise, and he did. He didn’t rush Lucifer into anything Lucifer didn’t want and slowly, Lucifer initiated more and more of the soft, warm touches that Michael craved. Michael continued to ask for Lucifer’s permission to hold his hand, to stroke his hair, to kiss him, and he could tell that Lucifer loved it. Loved that slowly, he was regaining control over the situation. 

They started sharing a bed again. While angels didn’t  _ need  _ to sleep, there was something very comforting about blocking everything out and just resting and taking stock in yourself, seeing what you personally needed. Michael nearly cried with joy when Lucifer slipped into his bed and curled up with his head on Michael’s chest, just like he did whenever they rested together in Heaven. Michael rested better almost instantly, having Lucifer in his arms and feeling him.

Lucifer had visions of the Cage, and the first time he heard Lucifer cry out in pain, Michael actually backed away, thinking that  _ he _ was the cause, that he had hurt his baby brother and his mate all over again, but Lucifer assured him that he hadn’t. Hearing that Lucifer was envisioning his prison again hadn’t soothed him, though, and he spent the rest of the night awake, rubbing Lucifer’s back and soothing him while his mind whirled with how to help Lucifer through  _ this  _ part of his recovery, especially when he was to blame for it, no matter what Lucifer told him. He caused him pain. That was inexcusable as a mate. As a brother? Well, yes, it did cause him pain as a brother to admit he had hurt him, especially when he was the older brother. But as his mate? That hurt  _ more. _ Mates were more important than the pseudo-bond of siblinghood that angels had and he had hurt his  _ mate.  _ The one person he was supposed to never,  _ ever  _ hurt. And his following through Father’s orders had  _ lasting  _ consequences. 

He found just holding Lucifer, and talking him through the visions and making him see that he was there, he was tangible, and he wasn’t  _ torturing  _ him was the best way to soothe Lucifer. He’d rock Lucifer and talk of their love, talk about the good times, before the Mark of Cain as it came to be known landed on Lucifer’s arm to contain Amara, before the fights and the harsh words, before the Cage. When they were young and madly in love. He talked about raising the fledglings and Michael watching him herald the morning during the early days, when Michael discovered he was in love with Lucifer. He talked about courting Lucifer, leaving him gifts and how he’d linger and watch Lucifer open each one. 

He talked about his love for Lucifer, because he wanted- no,  _ needed-  _ Lucifer to understand that he was  _ loved,  _ that Michael adored his beautiful, talented and sweet Morning Star. That if Michael could alter the events of history, he’d go back in time and fix  _ everything,  _ if only so he’d never see his mate cry again. 

  
  


“Mi?”

“Hmm?” 

They were laying in bed, resting before their version of sleep. Michael had his arms loosely around Lucifer, with Lucifer’s head on his chest. Michael’s hands glided over Lucifer’s back, caressing his lover as if running his hands over the tangible flesh he could heal him. 

“Why don’t you talk about how much pain you’re in?” Lucifer looked up at Michael. 

Michael swore silently in his head, including several blasphemies of his Father’s name. He was trying not to show how much pain he was in, knowing how much damage he had caused his mate. But, unfortunately, Lucifer was always very perceptive, and he should’ve known it wouldn’t be long until Lucifer picked up on Michael’s silent suffering. 

He remained silent as he organized his thoughts in his head before sighing. “Because your pain is more important to heal,” he said finally. “I caused you a tremendous amount of pain that had lasting repercussions. I failed you as a mate, Lucifer, and I must atone for that.” 

“Mi,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Atonement doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice everything, you know.” 

“For this, yes,” Michael said, gently cupping Lucifer’s cheek. “My pain will go away.” 

“When?” Lucifer pressed, leaning into the soft touch. “Mi, I know you feel awful about what happened. About what you did. And that you’ll probably beat yourself up about it every day for the rest of our celestial lives and beyond. I get that. I do. You’ve always done it. Remember when we were young, and you accidentally batted me with your wing into a mountain and we managed to create the first volcano?” 

Michael nodded, giving a small smile. 

“You had gotten hurt almost as bad as me,” Lucifer continued, “And yet, you completely ignored your injuries to focus on me. I know this is a part of you. That if you hurt me, you ignore any hurt you’re feeling and you focus on making sure I’m healed.” He twisted his head to kiss Michael’s palm. “But your healing is just as important. I want you to be able to forgive yourself for this.” 

“I won’t,” Michael said sadly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “I mean, how could you forgive me? I promised I would take care of you, love you and my actions did just the opposite.”

Lucifer gave a smile, shaking his head. “Mi, I can forgive you, because you’re trying your damn hardest to make sure that I’m okay,” he said softly. “You’re only marginally occupied on the supposed Apocalypse that’s to take place, because you’re putting all of your energy into healing me. You want me to see that you’ve changed, that you didn’t mean to hurt me. That you wholly and deeply love me.” He leaned up and kissed Michael softly, chastely. “You’re giving me control again, you’re holding me. You want me to love you and I do. I desperately love you, and I want you to eventually forgive yourself. Can we work on that, Mi?”

Michael shivered and coughed softly, closing his eyes. “But-” 

“There is no buts, Michael,” Lucifer soothed. “I love you, and I’m forgiving you. I want you to learn how to forgive yourself. I don’t want you to hate yourself for what you did. I want you to recognize that you made a series of fuck ups but it’s okay, because you’re trying to fix what you can. I’m always going to have these terrors. I’m always going to be afraid. But that’s  the way it is. I need you to learn that you can learn to love yourself despite these things.” 

“But I caused this,” Michael whispered. 

“No,” Lucifer whispered. “ _ Father _ caused this. He manipulated you, Mi. And while that doesn’t excuse it, it explains it. And besides, Father? Admit fault? Admit  _ guilt? _ ” He gave a laugh. “He won’t. But you are. You are making amends. You are loving me and it’s almost like being young again, when we courted and mated. And I love it. I want more of it, and I want you to forgive yourself for what you did. Okay?” 

“I don’t think I can,” Michael said. “Not when I see the results of my actions and feeling like no matter what I do, it’s not good enough.” 

“Oh, starlight,” Lucifer whispered, and that’s all it took for Michael to burst into ugly tears. “Oh, my sweet, handsome starlight. I know. I know how you are. And I’ll help you through it, okay? Just like you’re helping me. That’s what mates are for.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Michael, cradling Michael’s head against his chest. “Just cry it out, starlight. I’m here. I’ll make sure you love yourself again.” 

Michael wasn’t too sure about that, but Lucifer’s voice was so tender and sweet and hearing that nickname that  _ only  _ Lucifer ever used was enough to make him cry himself to sleep, holding onto his mate and weeping at how selfless and loving Lucifer truly was. That Lucifer loved him, pretty much unconditionally, and that he was so willing to forgive Michael for the worst transgressions that have ever been committed in memory, all because of love and the hard work and effort Michael was putting in to show how much he cared for and loved Lucifer. 

  
  


It wasn’t much longer after that that they began seeing each other without their clothes on. Lucifer seemed a little slimmer, his body encompassing scars that bespoke of the torture he had endured. Michael spent hours kissing along each scar, healing what he could physically and hopefully everything mentally. He wanted to replace each mark of hate that he had unknowingly cast upon his mate with marks of love. He did it as often as he could, wanting to erase the hatred and the fear and replace with love and joy and fulfillment. 

He had his own scars that littered his body, and he knew Lucifer would do the same to him, if he only asked, but Michael ignored his own. They were scars from battles won and lost, not from anger and hatred. They didn’t deserve the kind of attention that he was paying to Lucifer’s own. 

Lucifer made such pretty noises while Michael worked him over like this, kissing over the scars that couldn’t be healed no matter what. Softy, breathy sighs and quiet moans of Michael’s name. Shuddering gasps whenever Michael paid more attention to a scar. Begging whispers for Michael to please, help. And Michael would take Lucifer’s cock in his hand and gently stroke it, shushing Lucifer with tender kisses and bringing him to completion, ignoring how hard he was, how he, too, needed to cry out with pleasure. Lucifer was more important and besides, he was submissive to Lucifer’s will. 

“How come you never ask me to help you?” Lucifer asked one night as they laid in bed together, Lucifer naked and Michael in thin linen pants and shirt that he had taken to wearing to bed. 

“What do you mean?” Michael murmured, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. 

“Don’t give me that, Mi,” Lucifer whispered. “Please, don’t.” He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at his brother. “I know you. You’re punishing yourself.” 

“I am  _ not, _ ” Michael protested.

“Yes,” Lucifer said, climbing onto Michael and pressing him lightly into the bed. “You are.” 

Michael swallowed, looking up at Lucifer with bright eyes.

“You are,” Lucifer said again. “I know you, Michael, maybe better than you know yourself.” He leaned in to kiss Michael sweetly. “You deserve me showing you the same tenderness you tirelessly show me. You deserve to have the sweetest bliss. You deserve that.” 

Michael closed his eyes and minutely shook his head. 

“Let me show you,” Lucifer whispered, pushing up the linen shirt. “I haven’t even seen you unclothed since before the Fall. Let me see you, starlight.” 

Michael let the shirt slide off of his torso. Lucifer sat up, his fingers tracing the scars that patterned his skin, the same and yet so very different from his. 

“You’re so beautiful, Michael,” Lucifer whispered. “What’s so shameful about these scars, starlight?” 

“They were put there by my actions,” Michael said. “The wars after you Fell and were imprisoned. They’re scars from battle.” 

“And how are these so different from the ones on my body?” Lucifer asked. “Why do they not deserve the same treatment that you give me?” 

“Because they were put there willingly,” Michael said, lowering his gaze. Lucifer’s bright blue eyes were intense. “They were put there by worthy foes. They weren’t there out of torture or malice.” 

“War by definition, is torture and malice,” Lucifer said. “These are deep. Had you been human, you would’ve died from several of these.” He leaned in for another kiss. “Let me take care of you, the same way you’ve taken care of me. Stop hurting yourself. Please. It hurts me.” 

Michael whimpered at that. He keeps hurting his mate. Father, he was-

“Stop,” Lucifer said firmly, cupping Michael’s face and directing his gaze towards him. “Stop that line of thought. You’ve always done what you thought was right, or on Father’s orders. We’ve discussed this. You are  _ not  _ a bad mate. You’ve done bad things to me, yes, but you’re  _ not  _ a bad mate. Not when everything you’ve done since I’ve gotten free has shown everything but.” He gently swiped his thumb over his cheek. “You’re just punishing yourself for transgressions that we’re working through. I know how you work, starlight. Let me take care of you. That’s what mates do. They take care of each other. It’s not one mate takes care of the other and ignores everything that they, themselves, need as mates.” He smiled warmly. “Of course, you’ve always been super attentive to my needs and wants. I’ve had you wrapped around my finger since the beginning of time.” 

“How are you so selfless and loving?” Michael whispered, near tears. “How can you stand this?” 

“Because I love you,” Lucifer said simply. “Because you’re atoning. Because you love me, and you’re working tirelessly to show that you’re sorry. To show that you want forgiveness and I’ve forgiven you. I just want you to forgive yourself.” 

“What if I can’t?” Michael whispered. “What if I can’t forgive myself?” 

“You will,” Lucifer murmured softly. “It’ll take time. It always does. Isn’t that what you’ve been telling me?” 

Michael nodded and shuddered. 

“It’s okay,” Lucifer soothed. “I’ve got you. Just like you’ve got me. We’ll work on this, starlight. You and me. We don’t need anyone else.” 

Michael took a deep breath. 

“Will you let me take care of you?” Lucifer’s voice was so soft, so tender, so full of love that Michael nearly cried.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Please, sunlight.” 

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer murmured lovingly. “I’ll take such good care of you, my Viceroy. My beautiful, stubborn mate. I’m right here.” 

Lucifer took hours with him, kissing his scars and whispering soft, loving words into his unmarked skin. His hands traveled over Michael’s body, soothing him. It was almost too much for Michael, who felt like he was permanently on the verge of tears the entire time Lucifer worshipped him. It felt good, so good, and Lucifer was right; he needed this. 

When he finally begged for release, his voice was hoarse and Lucifer swooped in, kissing him deeply as his hands wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. 

“Whenever, Mi,” He whispered as he twisted his wrist at the head, just the way Michael loved it. “Whenever you need to. I’ve got you. I’ll make sure you won’t fall.” 

That’s what did it for Michael, and he came with a cry loud enough that he’s sure Heaven and Hell heard his pleasure, and as he laid trembling on the bed, hot tears streaming down his face, Lucifer cleaned him up and held him in his arms, rocking them until Michael calmed. 

“See?” Lucifer murmured. “You deserve this as much as I do. Stop overcompensating. You’re perfect, and you deserve me as much as I deserve you.” 

Michael wasn’t sure about that, but the confidence in which Lucifer spoke with made him feel better as he buried his head into Lucifer’s neck. 

“Shy big brother,” Lucifer murmured softly, kissing Michael’s head. “I’ve got you, starlight. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too,” Michael whispered softly. “I love you so much, Lucifer.” 

“Rest now,” Lucifer whispered as they laid next to each other, skin to skin for the first time in centuries.  

  
  


However long it would take, Michael would be there for Lucifer, but it seemed as though the more Michael opened up, the more Lucifer allowed. Which, he supposed, made sense. As they opened up, they rekindled their intimacy and their love for each other. Many nights were spent with them crying and soothing each other over the past and promises to rebuild in the future. Michael slowly began to relax; Lucifer began to let down his defenses. 

There were major strides and finally, one day, Lucifer asked the question Michael thought would take centuries to ask. 

“May I make love to you?” 

“Are you sure?” Michael asked. “I wouldn’t want to rush you.” 

“Of course I’m sure,” Lucifer smiled warmly. “As long as you feel you’re ready, Micha.” He grinned a little more mischievously. “After all, you’re on the bottom for a while.” 

Michael laughed and smiled. “I’m ready,” he told him. “I’ve been ready for weeks. I was just waiting for you to be.”

“Who knew that the Viceroy of Heaven would have such a hidden romantic side?” Lucifer teased softly. With a wave of his hand, candles were lit and Michael rolled his eyes in soft amusement and affection. 

When Lucifer kissed him, it took his breath away. It tasted like snow and ice and the slow burning of wanton desire. He cupped Lucifer’s face and let him press him back into their bed. Lucifer shifted so he was on top of Michael, fingers running through his hair while Michael ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s biceps. 

It was like they’d never had a break. They remembered everything about the other, what they liked, the noises they’d make. Centuries and eons of solitude, isolation, and separation were no match for these two as they joined together. 

Graces twined around them, Lucifer’s cooler than Michael’s own, and with gentle touches, clothes disappeared until both of them were nude and gazing at each other, the primal urge of needing to breathe even though they didn’t need to overtaking them. Michael looked into bright blue eyes blown wide open with desire, Lucifer’s skin flushed with arousal, and thought once again that his brother, his lover, his  _ mate,  _ was the most beautiful thing that their Father had created. 

“You chose such a handsome vessel,” Lucifer breathed. “And I see you in him and  _ fuck  _ Micha, you’re gorgeous.” 

Michael flushed slightly and reached up to cup Lucifer’s face, feeling the slight stubble under the palm of his hand. “Not as gorgeous as you, my little sun,” he murmured. “My sweet little lark.” 

Lucifer tilted his head and kissed the palm, eyes turning coy and shy, and Michael couldn’t help but smile widely. It honestly felt like the Cage and the Apocalypse and everything that had happened between them never did occur. They were just occupying vessels to have some ‘human like’ fun. And they just wanted to be together. 

“How do you want me?” Michael asked softly. 

“Like this, Micha,” Lucifer murmured. “Just like this.” A snap of his fingers and a bottle of lube fell into his hand. Michael shivered and slowly spread his legs, pulling them back and up. He tucked his arms underneath of his knees to keep them back and Lucifer gave a low groan as he observed Michael’s hard cock, flushed against his stomach and nestled in a bed of dark black curls. 

“It’s been so long,” Lucifer murmured as he opened the cap and squeezed some lube out. “You’re really going to be needing to be prepped, Mi.” 

“Not too much,” Michael said. “Want to feel the burn.” 

“You always do,” Lucifer said affectionately, warming the lube on his fingers up the best he could. “But let’s focus on getting you to the point where you can enjoy it. We’re making love, not driving into each other like rabid animals.” 

Michael laughed, gasping as he felt Lucifer’s index finger circle his hole. “Fair,” he conceded, shuddering at the sensation. “Fuck.” 

“That’s what we’re getting to, have patience,” Lucifer said in an infuriatingly calm manner. He slowly pushed the finger in, and Michael took a deep breath to relax, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel. 

“That’s it, I’ve got you,” Lucifer crooned softly. “I’ve got you, my Viceroy. You’re safe with me.” 

Safe, yes, Michael was safe with Lucifer (although he’s certain several parties would beg to differ), and being reminded of that allowed him to relax further, enough that Lucifer could slide two fingers in. 

“I was thinking maybe fitting four in before I slipped in,” Lucifer commented, slowly scissoring Michael open as he kissed along his inner thighs. Michael cast a scowl at him, which made Lucifer laugh. “This vessel has a meaty cock, Michael, and I want you to be comfortable. Lovemaking, remember?” 

Michael nodded and moaned as Lucifer continued to open him up. 

“But I don’t think you’d be able to last that long,” Lucifer said, “And I do want to give you a little bit of the burn, so let’s say three.” 

Michael whined and tossed his head back against the pillows. 

“I know, I know, you’re impatient,” Lucifer hummed, shaking his head in loving amusement. “You always were an impatient bottom. Even more than me, and that’s saying something.” 

Michael gave a breathless laugh that turned into a cry as Lucifer gently pressed down on his prostate. 

“Give me your wings, Micha,” Lucifer begged. “Let me see them.” 

Two massive, midnight black wings unfurled from Michael’s back on Lucifer’s command, wrapping around his brother and enclosing them in their own world. Lucifer did the same, pure white feathers that looked iridescent weaving in amongst the black. 

“Just a couple more minutes,” Lucifer whispered as he noticed Michael’s growing desperation. “I am not going to hurt you.” 

That seemed to calm Michael some and he groaned as Lucifer slipped that third finger in, pumping them. 

“I love you, Michael,” Lucifer whispered softly as he continued to opening Michael up. “From the sun to the Pillars of Creation, to Sirius B and beyond.” 

Michael choked, tears springing to his eyes. “I love you too, Lucifer,” he whispered. “So. . . so much. I-”

“Shh,” Lucifer whispered, pulling his fingers free and kissing Michael sweetly, pressing his body against his lover’s. “Shh. I know, Michael. I know. It’s okay. You don’t have to be as poetic as I am.” 

“I want to be,” Michael whispered.

“You’re a simple man,” Lucifer whispered. “Don’t overcomplicate yourself. It’s not you.” 

No, it wasn’t and Michael just crashed his lips to Lucifer’s again, all finesse gone. 

Lucifer gave it back as good as he got until he captured Michael’s lip with his teeth and gave it a firm suck. “Let’s get me in you, and we’ll go from there,” he soothed. 

“Okay,” Michael whispered, nodding his head. “Okay.” 

Slowly, Lucifer reached down and positioned his cock at Michael’s entrance. Keeping his gaze locked on Michael’s face, he began to push in. 

It was wonderful. There was that slight burn. There was that hotness, that heat that flooded throughout Michael’s body and he surrendered to it, back arching as Lucifer grasped his hips. He let his legs fall to the bed, spread open so Lucifer had room to slide in. It was an agonizing slow pace, but Michael almost couldn’t bring himself to care. This was perfect. This was heaven on earth. And he needed more. He wanted more, but his voice had been stolen from him as the weight of the moment, the fact that he was finally making love once more to his mate, hit him and all he could do was cling to Lucifer and hoped that he understood. 

Lucifer did, and he wrapped Michael in his arms and allowed him to seek refuge in his neck as he came flush against Michael’s ass. The Prince of Heaven’s legs wrapped around the Devil’s waist, and no one could see them through the mess of black and white feathers that cocooned them from the world. 

“Damn,” Lucifer whispered, giving a breathless laugh as he pressed soft, gentle kisses to Michael’s temple, his body quaking with the need to move, but he wouldn’t. Not until Michael was comfortable. “You feel so good, baby. You feel like a warm vice around my cock.” 

Michael shuddered and moaned, lifting his head to look up at Lucifer He smiled warmly and kissed him sweetly as the hips began to roll on their own accord.   

The pace was slow, sweet, with no real impatience behind it. Now that Lucifer and Michael were joined carnally, they were free to take it slow. Hands glided over sweat soaked skin; soft kisses were placed upon faces and shoulders and necks; words of love and passion passed between them. Their feathers wrestled, but never dislodged from their current homes amongst themselves. Lucifer’s thrusts were long, powerful, and firm, but slow, making sure that Michael could feel every inch as he slid in and out, out and in. 

Michael surrendered to the intimacy, to the passion, to the love. He let his Grace become free and it eagerly danced with Lucifer’s own, joining them in more ways than one as he relaxed. And it wasn’t long before that bond, which was slowly opening, was blown wide open and they both gasped, Lucifer’s hips a little faster and harder now as the surge hit them. Michael sought out Lucifer’s hands and Lucifer intertwined their fingers together, pressing their hands down by Michael’s head and into the bed as he hungrily kissed him. Michael kissed back desperately. 

_ Body. Mind. Grace. Remember the bond, and the bond remembers you as you were before.  _

The pace increased, but the intensity of the love and their passion never wavered. It never went into true “fucking” territory, it stayed safely in the lovemaking slow lane, but now Lucifer’s cock was pressing against Michael’s prostate as Michael angled his hips downwards, his legs sliding so his heels rested just above Lucifer’s ass. 

“Lucifer,” he breathed. “Heylel.” 

“I’ve got you, Michael,” Lucifer murmured. “You can let go whenever. I’ve got you.” 

“With me,” Michael whispered, his voice wracked with need. “I need you to cum with me.”

“I promise, I’m not far behind,” Lucifer assured him. “Come on, Michael. Want to see you.”

Michael shook and his hands tightened their grip on Lucifer’s as he felt the both familiar and unfamiliar tightening in his lower belly, his balls drawing up tight. 

“Cum with me, Mi,” Lucifer whispered. 

Michael could’ve sworn that the only color that existed was white, for white clouded his vision as he came, screaming loud enough he’s certain he’s shattered church windows, his true voice crying out for Lucifer, his brother, his  _ mate. _

Lucifer came either just as Michael did or just after, Michael’s not too sure, but he heard his brother’s voice joining his own, both of them echoing their cries of pleasure before they sank into the bed, exhausted. Wings disentangled and were hidden away without a thought, leaving the two archangels soaked in sweat and cum, holding each other as if it’d be the last time, catching their breath. 

“I’ve dreamed about that for centuries,” Lucifer whispered softly.

“Me too,” Michael panted, eyes half closed. He groaned as Lucifer shifted, his limp cock falling out. “Ngh. Boneless.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while since either of us have done that,” Lucifer laughed, cleaning them up with a lazy wave and a thought. He curled into Michael and smiled up as they drew the blankets around them, intent on catching some rest. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me,” Michael murmured with a smile. “It is I who should thank you.” 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in to kiss Michael sweetly, resting a hand over his heart. “Sap,” he murmured. 

“Only for you, my little lark,” Michael smiled, glad he could say that and see Lucifer’s radiant smile. “Only for you, and to you, will I be a sap.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer grinned. “It’d ruin your carefully constructed image of being a stoic general if you were a sap all the time.” 

Michael laughed softly and wrapped Lucifer up in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael. Very much.”

Michael placed one last kiss to Lucifer’s lips, soft and chaste, then to his forehead, before they both drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Michael coughed as he once again hurled into the small toilet. He wasn’t even sure  _ why  _ he was doing a disgusting human reaction, but he was. 

Lucifer had gone out, probably to stretch his wings and make the world  _ think  _ that the Apocalypse was going to happen, which left Michael alone. . . throwing up. . . in a dingy bathroom. 

“For Father’s sake,” he groaned as his stomach finally calmed. He flushed the toilet and rested his head against the cool porcelain, which felt nice against his flushed and sweating skin. 

Mentally, he began running through a list of reasons as to why an angel- or an archangel- would be literally throwing up in their vessel. There  _ had  _ to be an explanation. There just had to be. 

There was only  _ one  _ explanation, and Michael raised his face to the ceiling. 

“WHY?!” he cried out as he leaned against the toilet. “Oh Father,  _ why? _ ”

The only explanation was that he was pregnant. 

Angels- and archangels- could get pregnant if they were mated- gender didn’t matter, especially of the vessel. Michael never thought that he or Lucifer would carry a child- and he also thought if they did, Lucifer would be the carrier. 

Well, apparently the universe decided to play a joke on him. 

“How am I going to tell Lucifer?” he asked out loud.

He knew several things for sure and he absently rubbed his currently flat and toned stomach as he thought about them, feeling the second spark of Grace inside of him. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi,” he whispered. “I’m your daddy. And your daddy is going to be just as confused as I was when I tell him this.”

The second Grace flared happily, as if to say,  _ I wondered when you’d get to talking to me. _

Michael knew he didn’t have a lot of time. He didn’t know when he conceived, and that was even more dangerous, since it had been three or four months since Lucifer and he started having sex again, and they had been having sex almost. . . every night. Michael had been throwing up secretly for a week. That meant he had at most three more months before the angel was born. 

He  _ really  _ needed to talk to Lucifer when he came back. 

  
  


“Michael! I’m home!” Lucifer called out, rounding the corner and smiling at his lover. “How’re you feeling? You’re looking pale,” he noted, coming over and kissing Michael. He sat down on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m okay, but we need to talk,” Michael said softly. 

“Good or bad?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael rocked his hand back and forth. “We may need to scale back the Apocalypse.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay. To when?” 

Michael bit his lip. “Does ‘never’ sound okay to you?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer furrowed his brow. “Micha, I don’t understand,” he said. “Why would we never do it? It kind of has to be done.” 

“Because I refuse to kill the father of my child,” Michael said. 

Lucifer blinked, then stared at Michael as if Michael had told him that the Winchesters had just come in and tap danced naked. “What?” he asked. 

Michael took Lucifer’s hand and gently placed it on his stomach, letting Lucifer feel the Grace within him. “I’m pregnant, Lucifer. With  _ your  _ child.” 

Lucifer stared down at the hand, then at Michael. A broad grin spread over his face. “Are- are you-” 

“I’ve been experiencing morning sickness for the past week,” Michael confessed. “I didn’t want to worry you so I didn’t tell you.” 

“Stubborn to a fault,” Lucifer teased, kissing Michael sweetly. “Oh my. . . a child. We’re going to be parents!” 

Michael grinned and kissed Lucifer deeply, unable to help but share in Lucifer’s enthusiasm. 

A child saved the world. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer said, withdrawing and slowly looking at Michael like Michael was the headlights of a car and Lucifer was a deer. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked soothingly. 

“I don’t know how to dad.” 

Michael mirrored Lucifer’s look. “Fuck. I don’t either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
